


Joy Ride

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, also the title is so dumb but i couldnt think of anything and that song just came on, and it is technically a joy ride, anyways its short but lexa comes fast so im just keeping it tru to the characters, on clarke's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight, Clarke has a special way of congratulating Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

_“Long live the King!”_

 

The crowd was electric, “ _Heda_ ” echoed through Polis louder than thunder. Lexa wiped the sweat from her brow and walked over towards Clarke. She nodded at the sky girl, as if to say _I’m glad I get to see you again_ , as Titus rushed over to wrap up Lexa’s wounds. Clarke took the bandages from Titus instead, explaining her medical training, and tore off a piece to wrap Lexa’s hand. Clarke’s hands were shaking, but Lexa’s were steady as ever despite the adrenaline that was surely rushing through her wounded, but tough, body. Once Lexa was all wrapped up, Clarke nodded without saying a word, grabbed her arm, and made their way through the crowd back to the tower.

 

The elevator ride was mostly quiet, filled with longing stares. Lexa couldn’t think of what to say, and Clarke was just waiting to get to Lexa’s room. Their hearts were beating fast, adrenaline still coursing through their veins, and if the elevator didn’t pass open floors with wandering citizens, Clarke would have made her move right there.

 

 _Finally_ , they reached the top floor. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s healthy hand, guiding her to her bedroom. Lexa’s heart began beating faster, realizing what was about to happen. She swallowed hard as Clarke shut the door behind them.

 

“Clarke, I-”

 

She was cut off by the blonde backing her against the bed, pushing her body against hers, staring so deeply into her eyes, she was sure Clarke would be able to see her soul. Clarke stepped back to fidget with Lexa’s pants. Hands shaking, she undid the first button, then the second, then the zipper, running her cold fingers down the commander’s abdomen. Clarke worked quickly, desperately, finally feeling back in control after being so helpless just a few minutes ago.

 

Lexa’s breathing was all over the place. Clarke immediately pulled Lexa’s jeans down with enough force to get them mostly off, despite how tightly the material clung to the commander’s legs. Lexa shook them off her body as Clarke kicked them to the side. Without skipping a beat, Clarke pulled Lexa’s briefs down, and pushed the commander back on the bed. The sky girl got on her knees, pulling Lexa closer, slinging her legs over her shoulder.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa began, not quite knowing where to finish, confused yet _so_ turned on by how desperate this was, eventually choking out a quiet "why?"

 

“You won, didn’t you?” Clarke’s voice was low as she gazed at the commander with half-lidded eyes. “We should celebrate.”

 

Lexa nodded, not about to complain. Clarke’s mouth met her center as the commander let out one moan after another, _“Clarke”_ being the only word to escape her mouth in broken fragments. It was so fast, so desperate, within minutes she was done for, screaming Clarke’s name into her pillow, trying to avoid being loud enough to alert the guards. Clarke wiped her chin, getting up to straddle Lexa on the bed. She leaned down to kiss the commander hard, deep, before falling to her side.

 

“Whoa,” Lexa whispered with her eyes closed, before turning her head to look at Clarke. “Thank you.”

 

Clarke laughed, not exactly expecting that response, but it _was_ Lexa, so it wasn't exactly surprising. “You’re welcome.” She held onto the girl next to her, staring into the deep green eyes she thought she would never see again. “I’m glad you didn’t die today,” she bit her lip, straining to keep her emotions in check. “I would have never gotten to do that.”

 

“I’m certainly glad I didn’t die today too, then,” Lexa smiled, reaching out to grab Clarke’s hand. “Thank you for being there for me. It meant a lot.”

  
“I’ll always be there for you,” Clarke promised. “You’re my people now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
